PERCY JACKSON: OF WIRES AND WATER
by DimensionRider
Summary: After being expelled from Yancy Percy Jackson decides to take a job at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza to help his mum. There's just one problem, he is the night guard. Moved to Thorough's account. Please go to his account if you would like to continue reading the story. SORRY I'M A TERRIBLE AUTHOR : (
1. Prologue

AN:

Hi guys Dimension rider and Thorough here!

Thorough: This is our first fanfiction and combined fanfiction! I like porkchops as well.

Dimensionrider: Ok… Don't be so random Thorough. Any way we will also be posting this on wattpad under my pen name TheOmniLord as well as Thorough's Wattpad account which you can find on his profile.

Thorough: It's important infomation. What do you think would happen if people didn't know I liked pork chops?! GRRRRR.

Dimensionrider: How does this got to do with the story in anyway?

Thorough: MOOOOO. Let's get started with the story. PORKCHOPS!

Dimensionrider: Seriously Thorough ._.|||

Thorough: Yes, obviously! Since when was I not serious?

Dimensionrider: Anyway don't forget to like and follow or comment flames are okay but please don't do it just for the sake of it. Disclaimer please Thorough

Disclaimer: Dimensionrider and Thorough do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians as well as Five Nights At Freddy's. FNAF is owned by Scott Cawthon and Percy ;Jackson and the Olympians is owned by Rick Riordan. So don't sue. us! We are mere souls floating around in darkness trying to expand on crossover theories ; )

PS. this is just after Percy was expelled from Yancy.

* * *

 _ **Prologue**_

 _ **Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza**_

 **Percy's POV**

Yancy had been a complete nightmare. I had dyslexia and ADHD and that did not help at all in my studies at Yancy Academy. People knew me as the boy who had dropped out of Yancy after having a hallucination. Sighing, I trudged back to my mom's apartment remembering how I needed to take a summer job. I remembered Freddy Fazbears' Pizza which was " _A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life"._ That place had been my favorite childhood hideout. I used to absolutely adore the purple bunny, Bonnie. I decided to take a job there. I didn't really mind the rumours,since I didn't really believe in ghosts. After all, the only people who had visited it to start the rumours were kids and mopey teenagers… right?

I had already made a contract with the owner of the pizzeria- I would work there for a week in return for a hundred and twenty dollars. Although that wasn't a lot, it would still feel great to be with my childhood companions. Especially the fact that there was free food… and pizza.

* * *

Authors' note

Dimensionrider: And.. Cut!

Thorough: Hey guys, sorry about this chapter being really short, but we were trying to post a quick sneak peek so that we could get some comments on how to improve. We promise that we will write a longer chapter for the next part of the story! P.s. Dimension rider is a really bad director, I know. Just put up with him XD.

Dimensionrider:Hey! Stupid cow

Dimensionrider: Well thank you for reading the story and I hope you all enjoyed it we will update real soon! This is Dimensionrider signing out!

Thorough: And this is Thorough eating a lemon pop! (Holy cheesecakes this thing is tasty.)


	2. Chapter 1: Job information

A/N

Thorough: Hey we're back!

Dimensionrider: With a brand new chapter!

Thorough: And I'm selling brand new mushroom flavoured lemon pops for only $99.90!

Dimensionrider: You mean the ones that were banned from existing in the first place… FOR BEING SO EXPENSIVE AND KILLING PEOPLE'S TASTE BUDS!

Thorough: Nope I mean the ones that I made from those wild mushrooms found in the forest! XD

Dimensionrider: Did the mushrooms have a red cap and white spots?

Thorough: Well duh, those are the tastiest!

Dimensionrider: YOU IDIOT! THOSE ARE TOADSTOOLS THEY CAN KILL PEOPLE!

Thorough: No they're tasty lemon pop ingredients so please get on with the story.

Dimensionrider: HELL NO YOU ARE GOING TO DESTROY ALL OF THE LEMON POPS MADE WITH THOSE MUSHROOMS AND ALL THE MUSHROOMS YOU HARVESTED

Thorough: Did I say mushrooms? No I said cotton candy so let's get on with the story.

Dimensionrider: Fine, but we are going to destroy them after the chapter. Disclaimer please Thorough.

Thorough: Oh dear, nearly forgot! Don't sue us! Disclaimer: FNAF belongs to Scott Cawthon and Percy Jackson and the Olympians belong to the almighty Rick Riordan. (Sorry had to add "almighty")

Dimensionrider: Right now where did I put my exterminator (a Flamethrower/Machine gun/Grenade launcher/oversized cleaver) to get rid of those mushrooms

Thorough: Chinatown duhhhh…. P.S. guys I'm writing most of this for Dimensionrider to post that leech...

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 **Job information**

It was another day. My job would be starting in 2 days and I was nervous. No, not because of the pizza privileges. The thing that made me nervous… the people. Everyone who knew I had taken up a job at Freddy's pizzeria kept looking at me every so often like, " _Look at that poor schmuck, taking up that job."_ I didn't get what was bothering them. I was a completely capable person, so a job at the pizzeria would be a piece of cake. Looking back on it, I was very wrong.

My cellphone rang just as I was sitting on my alcohol-smelling bed. The alcohol smell was complimentary of my stepfather, Gabe Ugliano. I seriously hated that man. He messed up my life. I glanced at the caller ID on my phone. It read: Grover. My best friend had finally called! After being expelled from Yancy, I'd always assumed he would call me, but I didn't expect him to call me so late.

"Hello? Percy? Can I ask whether you've taken a job at Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria?"

"Yeah, why? How did you know?"

"Erm, Percy, the whole school has been talking about it since you left. They think you have a death wish. I feel no different."

"What death wish?"

"Haven't you heard the rumors? Deaths, murders and paranormal activity," he gave a gulp that sounded strangely like a goat bleating, "That place is very dangerous, Percy. Be careful. We wouldn't want you dying before you make it to camp. Work there for a few days. If anything _strange_ happens, report to me immediately and quit the job."

Before I could ask him about a "camp" and who "we" was, he hung up. That planted a seed of doubt into my mind, and that seed was growing horribly fast. I decided to investigate. I told myself I would search the manager's office.

I began devising a plan to get into the office. I would stick a piece of piece of paper in the crack of the back door so that when the manager wanted to lock up for the night, he would not be able to close that very door. He would probably forget about the door as the door was mostly concealed. Then, I would sneak into the manager's office to rifle through his papers to see whether the rumours about deaths were true. He was bound to have paperwork somewhere, and that would lead me to the answer of whether or not he was hiding the deaths. I needed to know whether the rumors were true.

* * *

Author's note

Thorough: Well I guess I wrote this chapter myself so I can take the credit for all of this apart from the A/N. I'm sorry this was short, but a very long one is coming up. Percy shall explore the manager's office and I am sure he will find some… surprises. Anyway, thanks for reading and we will put Dimensionrider's writing into the next few chapters! Leave a comment, it will help. :D

Dimensionrider: Finally done burning those mushrooms! Phew!


	3. Chapter 2: The office

AN

Thorough: Okay guys, I'm making this chapter really long so no time to speak catch ya later!

DISCLAIMER: FNAF BELONGS TO SCOTT CAWTHON AND PERCY JACKSON TO RICK RIORDAN. WE DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT OUR STORYLINE XD I'M ALWAYS ADDING EXTRA THINGS TO DISCLAIMERS.

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

The Office

It was the day of reckoning for me. Having prepared all of my supplies (Black ski mask, black shirt, black pants, a blue lemon pop and a hairpin so that I could pick the locks that may appear in his office), I was ready. I walked up to my readily prepared exit and entrance where I had jammed a piece of paper and opened the door. Glancing around, I could see that I was in a back room of some kind. I glanced around me to make sure I wasn't being followed and jammed the lemon pop into my mouth. (I like lemon pops okay.) I sneaked over to the door of the back room and checked my watch. It was 10pm. I had to arrive home before 12am or my mother would worry about me. The restaurant seemed eerily quiet and I stood there for a while, listening for any suspicious signs of movement. I walked down the hallway and saw the night guard office. The night guard had not arrived yet and I still had one more day before I had to cover for him. I noticed the heavy steel doors. I tutted. What would need such heavy duty doors? Examining the doorframe, I could tell that the doors were really good quality, steel all the way through. Even a full grown bear would have trouble breaking through this door. A bear… That thought led me to the thought of Freddy Fazbear, the mascot of this place.

I whipped around and yelled.

There were nachos on the table! I was delighted! So this place offered nachos on top of the pizza? That was really great!

Then I remembered my objective of being here in the first place- to check out the manager's office.

I reached the manager's office, and as I had expected, heavy duty locks were everywhere, taking the drawers away from my access. But I had something to pick the locks. I walked over to the most important-looking drawer and began picking the lock. Inside was an article. What the article said horrified me. All the rumours were true. I had to get away from here fast. Or risk getting killed.

Stifling a scream, I ran out of the back door and quickly closed it. It was 11.59pm. I could hear things stirring inside. The sound of metal moving.

* * *

 **Author's note**

Thorough: Hi guys, sorry if it is very short, but we are first time writers. We will try to improve, but it would help a lot to comment on our story! Thanks!


	4. Ownership Transfer

Hi everyone Dimensionrider here gets hit by random stuff thrown towards him okay i deserved that, anyway this is not a new chapter but a notice that this story's ownership is transferred over to Thorough. Now for those who do not know who Thorough is, he is the co-author and now official author of this story. To be honest most of the stuff you guys read is done by Thorough while I edit the story and to be honest I really just can't find the time and/or the inspiration and motivation to write another chapter while Thorough here hounds me every day to get my fat, lazy ass of the couch and start working on the next chapter. So if you all really want to keep reading this story then please go check out Thorough's account for it. I will still put this story up on my profile for anyone interested so that they know where to look for more chapters but yeah I won't be doing anything soon so see ya'll awesome people and this is Dimensionrider signing out.


End file.
